I can't let you go
by auraluna7
Summary: Michiru and Haruka found out weather is a good reason to unleash their hidden feelings for each other. Summer heat is so tempting...


Disclaimer: the characters are not mine and the song belongs to Robin Thicke, mine is just the plot and evidently the blame I'll pin it on this weather. (Song: teach you a lesson , Robin Thicke)

Sorry for the long absence, I was ill and uninspired oh and buried in work. But let's see if after this I can make a comeback. Thanks to those who remained loyal friends and kept supporting me

A short oneshot fic, maybe I should rate it M... let me know if i should :P

This fic is for someone special, Im sure I dont have to say her name cause it's engraved on my heart...

I can't let you go

by auraluna7

Michiru popped open the terrace window in a useless attempt to low the temperature of the room, she was barefooted and dressed in a sky blue strip short dress, the spring was turning into summer so quickly, the sun shined outside slashing hard and Michiru sighed knowing the heat could only rise up from now. She turn on the radio and the music filled the apartment, the lack of wind was evident and the heat in the house was rising. The soft slow music called her, and as she raised her long hair trying to rest heat to her body, she started to dance slowly, her hips swaying gently and her arms raised trying to invoque the cool breeze she needed now so badly on the back of her neck.

God it was so hot, she could feel a drop of sweat running from her neck and sliding along her back, running a trail along her silky hot skin and dissapear somewhere in the south of it.

"And I thought outside was hot" The husky voice make her turn around a bit surprised, she smiled and let the cascade of aqua colored hair to fall down again and over the nude shimmer skin of her arms. Haruka came in and closed the door, her vision couldn't avoid the magic creature dancing in front of her.

"Tell me you found the repair guy" Michiru turned the volume of the music a bit down and walked to the blonde who smiled appologetical to her.

"Its sunday Michi, no such luck" Haruka had been out all moring trying to find someone to repair the air conditioner, with evidently no result.

Michiru sighed deeply. "I'm melting here" Haruka walked slowly closer to her.

"So am I" she almost whisper, she looked at Michiru with that new light that had set upon her for the past weeks, she knew for sure there was not a fiber in her being that didn't screamed for her touch, if only she felt the same way, if only they didnt had a missiòn... if only... "I brought ice" She replied lifting the bag in her left hand.

"hmmmm" The smaller girl walked to the radio again, hearing the first notes of a song and turned it louder. "I love that song..."

_U feel so good  
U smell so good  
_

There was a compelling force inside her that make her hips sway slowly so she did, she was so hot and somehow she felt it was not just the weather. She moved slowly and slide her hands along her neck and her shoulders. "Haruka... I hate this weather..."

"Uhu..." There was no mental activity in Haruka's brain more important now than seeing Michiru dance, the lone for touching the smaller girl was so huge it was painful, she dropped the ice bag and walked to her and without thinking it throughly she set her hand on Michiru's waist and hug her from behind.

Michiru felt the touch as a flame in her skin but didnt turn around, Haruka was always messing with her, it was so hard to live next to her and try and see her as a teammate, just as a teammate... The music grew louder in her ears as she closed her eyes and abbandoned herself to the feeling of the heat of the Wind Senshi surrounding her. Two could play the teasing game couldn't they? Michiru pressed her back gently to Haruka and kept dancing slowly... "I am so hot..."

_U feel so warm  
Just like I knew u would  
I can't let u go  
I can't let u go  
I can't let u go_

"You are ..." Haruka whispered in her ear, this was beyond her fantasies, she could feel the scent of Michiru all around her and the torturing rythm of her hips. She adventure her left hand along the wet skin of Michiru's shoulder. and lift the silky curls of her hair. "You want me to tie your hair?"

Michiru nodded softly. "Dont you love this song?" What was happening to her? Why she felt this heat eating her from the core? Her slow pace became followed by Haruka too and as they were dancing Michiru wished so badly to kiss the blonde.

"Yeah... " She whispered, the words sounded so silly now, holding a conversation seemed as the scape exit to avoid the fact that her right hand was slowly raising the fabric of Michiru's dress nuding her thighs. "I dont have a lace to tie your hair " She whispered in the girl's ear trying her best not to nibble her earlobe.

_U were late 2 school  
Im gonna have 2 see u after class  
Uve been a bad girl  
Someones gonna have 2 teach u a lesson_

Michiru slide her hands along her sides and untie her dress sliding the lace tied around her waist and turning around. Their eyes met, and Michiru couldn't help herself and surrounded Haruka's neck with her arms and stepping in the tips of her toes she kissed Haruka's lips hard. "Here" She gasped pressing the lace on Haruka's hand. The heat was certainly becoming stronger and Haruka wondered if she was daydreaming, the music around them involving them in and out, the graze of the girl's hips into her, and the kiss... Michiru turned around again, deep in her own thoughts and pressed her fingers on her lips where the burning sensation of Haruka's kiss still remained and tried not to broke the spell.

Haruka lift her hair and tied it up, and slided her right hand through the skin of her neck "Michiru" She whispered. As answer Michiru pressed harder against her.

"Haruka" Haruka's left hand traced a path though her side and rised to her chest, cupping her breasts gently. Michiru trembled and turned her head slowly to be cought by a kiss. This time the kiss wasn't gentle or unexpected. Michiru half opened her lips and Haruka came in flodding her with the hidden desire tie of both.

_Uve been a bad girl  
Someones gonna have 2 straighten u right out  
Uve been a bad girl  
Someones gonna have 2 teach u  
Teach u teach u teach u  
_

Michiru turned around and grabbed the lapels of Haruka's shirt kissing her back with fierce passion. Haruka and her felt in a dream but none wanted to wake up. "Michiru...we... shouldn't" The mission was pending, her paths were destinated to be together for an eternity, could they risk it all for this moment?

" I know" She said but kissed her again and unbuttoning Haruka's shirt she left her hand slide along the blonde's abdomen and up to her breasts, as she kissed a path along her neckline. Haruka tugged her by the hair and kissed her lips hard. A moan came out from the bottom of the blonde's neck and Michiru slide off her shirt and let her hands wander along her back. "Does it hurts?" She whispered kissing the edge of the bandage that covered her shoulder.

"There's pain bigger than that" A scar of a battle couldn't compite with the burning scars that will be left if she stopped now. She unzipped the girl's dress and they both hold their breaths as the fabric made a murmur falling on the floor...

_U can call me professor  
But baby u broke the rules  
U wont get the grade u want  
Unless u stay after school  
_

_U can work it off  
Baby I can give u extra credit  
But theres something else  
U were late 2 school  
Teach u teach u teach u_

Haruka leaned and started kissing Michiru's neck, softly at first, smelling her, tasting her... harder then, sucking it, biting her, engraving in her memory this moment, this feeling. "hmmmm" Michiru moaned hard and washed away the last ounce of shame and remorse, this was it, the moment no one will steal away from her.

There was not enough touch in the world to fill every inch of what Haruka wanted to touch, to taste, to feel, she let her hands wander all around her, kissing, touching, absorbing the heat and expelling it out. Michiru managed to remain focussed and undress her too and in a sec they were rolling on the living floor.

Words cannot describe the extasis of recognizing the territory long timed wished, the touch of every shared scar, of every unspoken fear, of the whole of their souls melted in the comunion of their bodies, so the silence set upont them as the loved each other deeply over and over, with curiousity, with passion, with the deep fear hidden of wondering if this was just a stolen second that didn't belong to them.

_Baby I can give u extra credit  
But theres something else  
U were late 2 school  
Teach u teach u teach u  
Girl can I frisk u  
Search your body 4  
You look so guilty 2 me  
If I make u nervous  
Its cause youre hiding WMDs  
And Im gonna sentence u  
Baby u can do your time on me  
I cant let u go  
I cant let u go  
_

Haruka kissed her lips, for the thousand time? How cared, a million more won't wear out the flame. "Michiru..."

Michiru opened her eyes lazily, curling herself harder against Haruka's body. "Haruka I..." Forbidden Touch, and now Forbidden Love... was it at any moment not the same? But... could she said it?

Haruka stroke the girl's face wondering what was hidden behind the blue ocean of those eyes, they had a mission, that was true, a mission that might at some point broke them apart, but what was the point of fighting for a world without love? "I love you" Michiru's eyes went wide open, and looked into the green emeralds of her lover's eyes. "You don't have to..."

"I love you Haruka, I've always have"

_U were late 2 school  
Im gonna have 2 see u after class  
Uve been a bad girl  
Someones gonna have 2 teach u a lesson  
Uve been a bad girl  
Someones gonna have 2 straighten u right out  
Uve been a bad girl_

Haruka was never a crying girl but she felt the tear running down her eye as she saw the same on Michiru's face. "Why are you crying?" She asked

"Happyness is not a moment, happyness is you..." She whispered back. "Why are you crying?"

"Cause you're my happyness too" Haruka rolled on top of Michiru and pressed her hands on the floor leaning to kiss her deeply once more, imprinting this moment along with the many she knew they'll share together. Her hands got wet and she lift one stranged.

"You've been crying for how long?"

Michiru looked at her and laugh, with that crystal laugh that could melt an iceberg. "Ruka, that's water from the ice bag your brought home..."

"Oh" She laughed back and kissed her again." Guess I won't sooth your heat then..."

Michiru kissed her neck and all the way up to her ear. "I'm sure you can try harder to sooth my heat" She whispered and lick her ear gently. Haruka nodded repressing a moan and kissed her lips again.

"Michiru..."

_just for the moment,_

_just for tonight_

_can I make you mine?_

_is it me? is it us?_

_can i love you more?_

The night fall upon them covering their bodies with the star blanket, and as Michiru sighed in pleasure for the hundred time she knew, maybe just tonight their bodies will be one, but their souls... their souls will remain one for the end of times...

(oh can someone find me ice? I think I need to focus on work Hope you like it, let me know please. Hope to wrote back again soon...)


End file.
